


Shadows

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Celeborn chases after an elusive shadow. Just a super short piece





	

He awoke. Alone. Again. 

'Oh what is the point anymore?' He sighed, then rose from his large bed. He threw on a silver robe, and slipped into soft boots that covered his firm naked body. He brushed his hair habitually, not really caring what appearance he presented to the Galadhrim as he left his bedroom.

'It must be late already.' He thought. In all directions that he glanced he saw no one else in the hall, save for the ever-silent guards who might as well have been statues to Celeborn. Their steadfast eyes only saw what was prohibited, allowing Celeborn to silently pass by their uninterested eyes as he had done for centuries. 

He turned, leaving the hall, and entered into the stairwell. Today he wanted to walk amongst the trees and leave behind his forlorn talan high in the mellyrn trees. This area was full of people unlike the empty corridor he had just hastily left. They all passed him by, tall elegant figures who inclined their heads to him in greeting and departure in one combined fluid motion as they strode past him going to whatever destination called to them, though did not call to Celeborn. 

Celeborn had just stepped onto the stairs ready to make the long descent to the forest floor below the royal talan, when a shadow stirred above him, climbing, luring him from where he stood. Intrigued by the long slender shadow that was cast down onto the steps like a trickling stream, the Lord of Lothlorien could do no else but follow. His silent footsteps followed the elusive shadowy figure, climbing several stairs through the layered talens within the mighty mellyrn trees. 

'Celeborn, Celeborn, Celeborn.' He thought to himself as he climbed up different stairs through the thick tree limbs never catching sight or meeting up with the one whom beckoned him. "Chasing after elusive shadows just to give some sort of purpose to your overly dreary life. Galadriel was right, you really are a fool." His mind snapped shut as his defenses again blocked his haunting past. 

He stopped and looked around. He was high within one of the royal mellyrn trees on a little used talan remote from his bedroom. 'You really have gone daft, you old fool. There is no one here, unless you consider old storage trunks to be accounted as the living.' He sat and tucked the stray strands of his long silver hair behind his leaf-shaped ear, sighing his distress aloud to no one but himself. 

From this height, he heard nothing but the wind and the whispers from the trees that spoke of nothing of importance, just the bustle of the elves within Caras Galadhon. Celeborn shook his head as he glanced around this talan. No one was here, and there was no sign of the shadow that had lured him to this place. Though only he and his solitude filled the room, he lingered still, running his long fingers against the smooth polished wood that comprised the floor of the talan. The feel of the wood was cold to his touch as it was midwinter, and strangely reminded him of his distant years that passed as if in the blink of an eye. 

\------------------------------

Rumil stood hidden from Celeborn's view watching his Lord run those long elegant fingers across the cold floor, tracing unseen patterns with downcast eyes laden with the weight of his solitude. 'Speak, Rumil. Do not keep your silence at a moment like this.' He told himself, but his legs refused to move, and he remained glued to the spot where he stood, too unsure if he should intrude on Celeborn who seemed to be lost within his thoughts. 

'He followed you here, did he not?' his inner dialogue was not about to let him back down from addressing his Lord. Although Rumil was bold, a trait that he shared with his two elder brothers Haldir and Orophin, he wasn't sure he wanted to appear from his hiding spot where he had been watching Celeborn. 'Just look at his eyes. They shine forlorn, like the early morning stars that are fading into dawn.' 

'And what would I do? Just walk up to him without speaking, capture his lips unaware and take away his sorrow? What makes you think that Celeborn would even have an interest?' The internal dialogue continued as he watched Celeborn rise with grace and ease. 'This may be your only chance ever, Rumil! Where else will you find yourself alone with him? When else will you find that he has followed you, lured by you away from all others?' He was reminded within his thoughts that soon we would be leaving Caras Galadhon for the outer regions of Lorien, which he guarded with his fellow wardens. 

He stepped forward, lured by the soft shine in Celebornís silver hair, and the fading light within those ancient eyes. 

"My Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn turned, stunned to hear such melodic tones within the warm rich voice that suddenly materialized as if from thin air. Before him stood a guard, near the trunks that looked as if they had been there for an age, dusty and scarcely used. "

How long were you here? Speak guard!"

"You followed me, my Lord. I was here all along, hidden behind the chests."

Celeborn's shocked features softened, pleased that he now stood before that shadow. "So you were the shadow I followed, it seems, to the very tops of this giant tree."

"Shadows are known to be unsatisfying apparitions, my Lord. Clearly you can see that shadow I no longer want to remain." Rumil stepped forth from behind a trunk, closer to Celeborn.

"If a shadow you no longer desire to be, please speak your name to me."

"I am Rumil, my Lord, native son of the Golden Wood, forever your faithful servant."

"And do you often journey here to this remote and scarce-used room?"

"I do, my Lord. Tis the solitude I seek, where the bustle of activity and the chiming of voices are far from the sounds that my ears perceive." 

"Seek you willingly the attributes of solitude with its unrelenting dimness that swallows you slowly day after day?" Celeborn's words, transparent and raw, did little to mask his feelings.

"Aye, for long are my days and not is the time that I find to reflect alone it seems." he paused a moment before he finally said what was really on his mind. "My Lord, gladly would I ease whatever burden has settled in your heart." he said those words, but did not move forward, even though his heart leapt forth from his chest. 

"We have been brought together by a mutual circumstance. And you speak of easing my heart?" Celeborn's intrigue swelled, stirring his interest towards the guard who seemed to see through his heart until his emotions were raw and exposed. 

Rumil stepped forward now, away from the trunks that towered above him and around him. He was at an arm's length now from Celeborn, uncertain but enthralled. "Yes, for sometimes the catalyst for stirring ones heart can be found in most anything. Why did you follow me here?"

Celeborn was taken aback by the question. So blunt. So probing. "There seems nothing for me in my long days. What need is there for me? And who..." he sighed, surprised he confided so easily with this young warden, a subject whom he didn't know had existed until just now. He studied the one before him. This young one was certainly exceptionally handsome, with strong and angular features, sharp, piercing brown eyes, and chestnut hair that flowed to his waist. He waited for Rumil to respond.

Rumil only nodded, knowing what his Lord needed. He moved forward and captured Celeborn's lips. Celeborn responded with need, controlling the kiss, gripping onto the other as if he would vanish, like a fleeting phantom. 

The kiss ended and the two stepped back. Eyes gazed on one another, hearts pounded, breathing was paused. Celeborn's eyes questioned Rumil, who nodded, and again the two embraced. Long into the day they held onto each other, enjoying each others company. Legs and arms were intertwined, just as it was apparent to both that their hearts were now as well.

"Will I see you again, my lovely shadow?" Celeborn questioned, stroking Rumil's soft silken locks.

"Aye, I promise, my Lord. When you least expect me, and need me most, I will come to you, as shadows always do." He kissed his Lord, then rose. Quickly dressing, the warden turned and smiled before he left, leaving the Lord of Lothlorien alone.

/end


End file.
